


'Til The Walls Cave In

by Synnerxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick fall together like missing puzzle pieces and that's how it should be; how it always was and always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til The Walls Cave In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 bandom_meme holidays exchange! 
> 
> Prompt from dapatty: Pete/Patrick, friendship/bonding and the current tour.

It's easier than Pete thought it would be to fall into the familiar routine of touring again. Andy, Joe, and even Patrick haven't changed that much that he has to relearn their habits all over again. The familiar hustle and bustle of the tour catches him in its wave of busy movement and he lets himself be swept away with it, enjoying the ride with some of his favorite people in the world. 

It's even easier to remember how he and Patrick function together while on tour and to slot the pieces back into place. It's something he's missed for a while and now that he has it back, he's going to enjoy every minute of it. Because it's Patrick and Patrick is awesome. Everyone knows this, but none know it better than Pete does. 

They lay in the lounge area of either bus and watch random movies they've seen hundreds of times just to recite the lines back and forth and laugh. They can spend hours together, curled up on the couch, Patrick working on his laptop with his headphones on while Pete scribbles away in his notebook. 

It's early enough in the tour that they're not feeling the strain of being in each other's personal space all the time and, for that, Pete is glad because he didn't really realize just how much he missed the quiet time spent in Patrick's company. All the hours and miles disappearing under the bus tires and the companionable silence between them. It's what Pete needs more often than not these days. 

What he doesn't need, however, are the feelings he was sure he'd bottled up and buried somewhere deep inside to flare up again. These feelings were part of the reason for the hiatus in the first place. He doesn't need them to reappear. His feelings never listen though and his love for Patrick has only gotten stronger over time as well. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder apparently. 

The feelings are the reason why he lifts Patrick's head up off his shoulder with a gentle hand, fingers carding through his hair, glad that he isn't wearing a hat for once. He ignores Patrick's confused noise and leans forward, pressing their mouths together. It's chaste, lips closed, not even really a kiss, so much as just him resting his mouth against Patrick's for a moment before pulling away. His kisses onstage are sexier than that. 

Patrick blinks at him for a moment. "Still? Even after the hiatus?"

It takes Pete a moment to realize that Patrick is referring to his feelings and that Patrick knew about them the entire time (well, probably the entire time.), but when it clicks, he nods, leaning into Patrick.

Patrick smiles softly, one hand stroking the back of Pete's neck. "Good. Me too."

"Really?" Pete asks, head shooting up to look at Patrick properly.

"Yeah. It was just never the right time, you know?" Patrick rests his hands on Pete's shoulders.

"Is it the right time now?" Pete asks hesitantly. 

"I think it is. Do you?" Patrick asks, pulling back slightly.

Pete beams at him. "It's definitely the right time."

They meet in the middle when they lean in to kiss and Patrick hums against Pete's mouth and Pete has to pull back before he laughs in Patrick's face.

Patrick looks confused. "What?"

"You totally hum when you make out. That's amazing." Pete grins. 

"I do?" Patrick asks, frowning.

"It's fucking adorable. Always making music, huh, Stump?" Pete says affectionately. 

Patrick nips at Pete's bottom lip just hard enough to make Pete wince. "I'm sure some part of your brain is writing purple prose and metaphor ridden lyrics about this as we speak."

"Probably." Pete laughs, tugging Patrick into his lap as he shifts sideways to lean against the arm of the couch.

"We should talk about this more. Make sure we're on the same page when it comes to us and the band, you know?" Patrick says as Pete's hands creep up his shirt. 

"We will, but right now, I really want to kiss you and make out with you like we're teenagers again." Pete mumbles into the soft skin of Patrick's neck.

Patrick shivers and rests his hands on Pete's chest. "I can live with that."

Pete grins up at him again, feels like he will never stop grinning now that Patrick knows how he feels and feels the same way. He doesn't think he'll ever get over that either. 

Patrick grins back at him and then leans down to kiss him again. Pete's hands slide up Patrick's ribs and Patrick hums into the kiss and this is all Pete ever wanted. His band, his friends, his music, and his Patrick. 

Everything has fallen into place just as it should and Pete knows that it won't stay there, but he'll take what he can get when he can get it and right now, he's happy and he's got a Patrick humming against his mouth and that's all he really needs.


End file.
